The Weasleys Play Lego Harry Potter
by iAmABandGeek101
Summary: Arthur brings home a television, Wii, and a copy of Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4. What's the worst that could happen? Set in summer before fourth year. No slash.


**I'm bored and this just came to me. I babysit far too often and this came from that. This is summer before fourth year.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, Lego, Lego games, or Wii. Those belong to their respectable owners.**

"Hey family, I was given some cool new Muggle gadgets to try!" Arthur Weasley walked in the Burrow all excited, his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh Arthur, what is now?" Molly Weasley, his wife asked exasperated. She walked in from the kitchen with a look of annoyance.

"It's a fellytision and some sort of game thing!"

"You mean a television," said Hermione, walking into the living room with Harry and Ron. "What is the game thing?" Arthur handed her the box. "Ooh, a Wii! This is super expensive and hard to obtain! Where did you get it?"

"From Perkins. He got it from his granddaughter, but he can't figure out how to use it, so he gave it to me!" Arthur replied giddily.

"What's a Wii?" Ron asked confused.

"It's a gaming system you plug into the television and play games."

"Dad, what are you on about?" Bill questioned, walking in with Fred, George, Charlie, Ginny, and Percy, who looked upset about getting interrupted.

"A Wii!"

"A what?" Charlie asked.

"A Muggle game."

"I'm going back upstairs to finish my report on cauldron bottoms," said Percy angrily.

He turned to leave but Arthur cried, "No! It's going to be a time for family to figure the game out!"

"Arthur, no! The last time we tried to figure out a Muggle contraption as a family Ron ended up in St. Mungo's!"

"Okay, so the blender was a bad idea but oh please Molly, this time will be different!"

Harry turned to Ron. "So what happened with a blender?"

"Dad was trying to get the spinner thing to work, but he made it explode. The spinner nicked me in the shoulder and it bled pretty bad. Mum took me to St. Mungo's for precaution. I was only eight." Harry and Hermione looked fearful.

"As I said Arthur, no!"

"Aw Mum, it can't be as bad as the blender incident. We'll take extra precaution and we have Hermione! She's used to using Muggle things," Fred and George tried to reason.

Molly looked thoughtful and finally replied, "Fine, but as long as Hermione deals with Muggle parts."

"Excellent! Hermione, could you set this up?" Arthur shoved the television and Wii in Hermione's arms and she went to fix up the new toy of Arthur's.

A little bit later, Hermione declared she was finished and Arthur went to admire the television.

"Fascinating!"

"Okay, this is how you turn it on." She pressed the power button on the television and Wii. "This is the controller. You use this to do all actions with the Wii, including playing the game. Oh, by the way, did you know it came with a game?" She held up a copy of Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4.

"A game about me?" Harry squeaked. His green eyes widen and his jaw dropped.

"Bloody hell! Hermione and I are on the cover! I look like a complete moron!" The cover Ron was fighting off Crookshanks while looking scared. Scabbers was on top of his head. Cover Hermione was looking smug while immobilizing a pixie. Cover Harry was in a fighting stance, smiling as his wand sparkled.

"Why is my body all square?" asked Harry, looking over Ron's shoulder.

"We're Legos, that's why. Legos are building bricks for Muggle children. I played with them some when I was little. I could bring them over some time," Hermione offered.

Arthur looked like Dudley in front of cake and was about to say something but Molly's glare stopped him.

"So, are we going to play or not?" Ginny asked.

Hermione put the game in and taught each of the Weasleys the controls she had read from the manual of both the Wii and the game. She took a controller for herself and handed one to Harry. "We can take turns for each level."

Hermione clicked on the game channel and then clicked start. The screen showed Harry, Ron, and Hermione working around a cauldron. They threw ingredients in until the Tt symbol rose out of the potion.

The screen now asked if they wanted to start a new game. Hermione clicked on it and created an account to save the game. Now the adventure starts…

**This is going to be a series describing the fun the Weasleys have with their contraption. What sort of mischief will occur? ** **Tune in next time for the start of the antics.**


End file.
